Unreachable Apple
by teratai putih
Summary: Kau tidak tahu? Apel adalah makanan orang mati.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai Putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

**Unreachable Apple**

.

Genre: crime

Rate: T

Warning : typo(s),tidak menjanjikan EYD,CRACKPAIR

Summary: Kau tidak tahu? Apel adalah makanan orang mati.

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

Malam yang datang bersama semilir angin mengiringi langkah sang dewa kematian untuk menjemput korbannya. Sedangkan korban terus berlari. Ketakutan itu menghantuinya. Selayaknya sebuah bayangan yang tak pernah pergi darinya.

Nafasnya tersengal mencapai batas. Pandangannya mengabur. Dia tidak boleh berhenti, berharap kematian tidak menjemputnya. Meskipun berlari membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Tuhan secepat ini.

Berlari

Berlari

Dan berlari

Hingga kaki panjangnya membawa ke sebuah jalan setapak taman dengan pohon sakura yang masih menguncup. Sang korban menoleh ke belakang. Memindai setiap bagian yang dapat dijangkau matanya dengan waspada. Malaikat itu tidak terlihat di matanya. Apakah ia bisa tenang sekarang? Dia lelah berlari. Ia menyadari tubuhnya telah mencapai batas setelah ia jatuh berlutut di atas jalan.

Sekali lagi ia memindai keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya taman kosong. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Malaikat itu telah pergi. Sang calon korban menepuk celananya yang kotor, berniat kembali ke rumahnya karena merasa keadaan telah aman.

Ia berbalik dan saat itulah dia melihatnya.

Malaikat kematian...

"Mau pulang?" Suara datar keluar dari sosok yang ada di depannya.

Sang korban berjalan mundur. Namun, ia tak mendapati malaikat itu bergerak. Nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" Malaikat itu tersenyum ketika suara manisnya keluar.

Sang korban berbalik, telah siap untuk berlari. Sampai…

Door!

…terhuyung dan ambruk di jalan setapak taman. Malaikat kematian menghampirinya. Berjongkok dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah korbannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengantarmu." Jemari lentiknya membelai lembut pipi korbannya. "Aku sudah mengantarmu pergi ke tempat semua makhluk berasal." Sang malaikat mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari balik bajunya. Menaruhnya tepat di samping korban. "Ah iya, aku ini bukan malaikat. Mengapa kau terus memanggilku seperti itu? Aku hanya seorang manusia."

Ia berdiri dan menghela nafas meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, selesai." Menatap ke langit tanpa ekspresi berlebih, kemudian menarik lengan bajunya. Memperlihatkan arloji yang menunjukkan angka 01.35 am.

"Sudah malam. Besok ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Aku harus cepat pulang."

Sekali lagi menatap langit. Cahaya lampu taman menerpa kulit wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah yang cantik. Serta mata emerald bening yang kembali bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya-merasakan angin lembut membelainya.

"Waktunya pulang." Senyuman manis tampak di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pertemuan Pertama**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura..!"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang terlihat menghampiri temannya yang tengah berjalan di halaman sekolah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Dekorin-chan_?" Tiba-tiba saja Ino merangkul Sakura.

"Aku baik. Lepaskan tanganmu! Kau membuatku risih."

Bukannya melepaskan, Ino semakin mempererat rangkulannya. "Jangan begitu, Sakura. Kau membuatku sedih." Ino membuat suaranya seperti orang tertekan. Ino tahu Sakura membenci sentuhan, dan Ino menyukai bagaimana perubahan wajah cantik Sakura menjadi tertekuk kesal. Ino baru melepaskan rangkulannya ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Sakura. Ino memang menyukai wajah kesal Sakura, tapi dia tidak menyukai Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti iblis. Pandangan yang akan membuat takut seekor singa betina sekalipun.

"Sakura, hari ini ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru, lho." Ujarnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Sakura.

"Lalu?" Jawab Sakura.

"Aku menantikan seorang pangeran datang?" Ino memberikan kesan berkilau pada ucapannya. "Kau tidak tertarik?"

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar membosankan. Sebenarnya, bagaimana caramu menikmati hidup?" Ino memandang langit dengan mata jenaka.

Sakura yang diam membuat Ino penasaran. Gadis musim semi itu hanya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Ino dengan segala keingintahuannya mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" tanya Ino lagi. Meskipun ia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura, dia akan tetap mencoba.

"Untuk apa kau menikmati hidup? Jika pada akhirnya kau akan tetap mati." Jawab Sakura datar.

Ino tercekat. Bukan hanya karena Sakura mau menjawab pertanyaannya, namun juga karena jawabannya yang sangat mengesankan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Ino tak dapat menemukan kalimat lain yang ingin ia ucapkan sampai sebuah mobil masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah.

Dua orang pemuda bertubuh tegap keluar dari sebuah mobil berwarna hitam di halaman sekolah. Pangeran sekolah telah datang. Pemuda sombong yang kemana pun ia pergi selalu diiringi oleh penggemar fanatik. Uchiha Sasuke. Jelas Sakura tidak tertarik namun ia tahu sahabatnya sangat tertarik. Gadis pirang itu sudah seperti terhipnotis. Ino menatap lurus sang Uchiha-_sama_. Sakura membawa tangannya untuk menutup telinga. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"SASUKE…!" Teriak Ino lantang dan berlari ke arah kerumunan gadis-gadis-ekor-Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas seraya menurunkan tangannya. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda di samping Sasuke. Wajah mereka hampir serupa. Seperti pinang dibelah dua. Hampir tak ada bedanya. Kecuali garis lurus di bawah matanya –yang membuat pemuda itu tampak lebih dewasa– dan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah di belakang kepalanya. Melihat kemiripan mereka, dapat Sakura simpulkan mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

Sasuke seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut ekor ayam Sasuke hingga Sasuke terlihat kesal. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Saat melihat Sasuke –dengan kesalnya– berjalan menjauhinya. Pemuda itu terdiam di tempatnya beberapa saat. Seperti sedang berpikir akan sesuatu.

Sakura merasa sudah cukup baginya mengeksplorasi pemuda itu. Ia dengan tenang kembali berjalan ke dalam gedung aula sekolah. Menyusul Ino yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkannya seorang diri di halaman sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pertemuan Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**10.05 am**

**Aula utama Konoha Gakuen**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh aula. Ia mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dalam artian jauh dari banyak orang. Sakura menemukan sebuah kursi kosong yang menurutnya cukup strategis.

Dia berjalan pasti menuju kursi itu dan meletakkan tas di atas kursi sampingnya yang kosong. Sakura membuka tasnya, menarik sebuah buku tebal dari dalamnya dan menutupnya kembali. Sekarang, yang ada hanyalah Sakura yang tengah menekuri kata demi kata dari bukunya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Sakura tak lagi memperhatikan kepala sekolah yang berbicara panjang lebar memberikan sambutan. Ia larut dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Berusaha mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" Pemuda itu bertanya ragu.

Ah, Naruto. Siswa pintar dengan ekstra kebebalan. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya di bawah kursinya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto riang sebelum duduk di kursi yang telah Sakura sediakan untuknya. "Kukira aku tak akan mendapatkan kursi." Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Kau sudah tahu kelasmu, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"2-1." Masih berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. "Kau?" Tanyanya balik.

"Aku juga kelas 2-1." Kata pemuda itu riang. "Sasuke juga kelas 2-1. Shikamaru juga." Kali ini ada nada kecewa yang kentara.

"Kenapa kau terdengar kecewa? Bukankah akan menyenangkan untukmu jika satu kelas bersama temanmu sendiri?" tanyanya tanpa nada tertarik.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Hanya saja, kelas kita akan berisi anak-anak dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata." Wajah Naruto tampak cemberut.

Sakura ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Bukankah ia sendiri termasuk anak yang dapat dikatakan cerdas? Siapa tidak mengenal Namikaze Naruto? Bocah yang terlihat bodoh dan ceroboh ini adalah seorang jenius IT. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang IT, Namikaze Minato.

"Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika memiliki saingan yang sepadan?"

"Kau memang benar." Ia memberi jeda. "Tapi tetap saja, Sakura-chan. Itu sulit"

"Kalahkan rasa takutmu sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto memandangnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Benar. Aku akan berusaha." Katanya pelan. Terdiam agak lama. "Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau takuti, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak ada."

"Tampaknya menyenangkan sekali hidupmu." Ujar Naruto senang.

"Tidak juga." Sanggah Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku. "Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa ketakutan itu."

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pertemuan Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**11.15 am**

**Ruang kelas 2-1**

Saat Sakura masuk ke kelas barunya, ia melihat Ino melambaikan tangan padanya. Sakura menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Ino tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura.

Ino menarik kursinya mendekati meja Sakura. "Kau marah." Sebuah pernyataan keluar dari Ino.

"Tidak." Sakura mengeluarkan buku matematikanya.

"Bohong." Sakura tak menjawab, meneruskan kegiatan membaca buku matematikanya.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu tadi." Nada yang terlontar penuh penyesalan. "Tak seharusnya kau meninggalkanmu seperti tadi."

Sakura tidak kesal. Untuk apa ia kesal pada hal kekanakan seperti itu. Saat Ino akan melanjutkan acara permintaan maafnya, pintu kelas bergeser terbuka. Semua penghuni kelas terdiam. Sakura merasa asing dengan keberadaan seseorang yang memasuki ruang kelas dan sekarang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Nona pirang, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu!" Suara laki-laki yang dalam dan lembut mengalun indah di setiap penjuru kelas.

Ino merasa dirinya yang dimaksud, menarik kembali kursinya ke tempat yang seharusnya berada setelah melempar tatapan penuh harap pada Sakura. Namun yang Sakura tak memberi respon membuatnya kecewa.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Karena aku yakin, kalian pasti penasaran tentang siapa dan kenapa aku ada di depan kalian." Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. "Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku akan menggantikan Iruka-sensei untuk mengajar matematika di kelas 2." Dia memberi jeda. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"_Sensei,_ apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Seorang murid bertanya. Sontak semua mata –minus Sakura yang masih fokus pada buku matematikanya– menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian.

Itachi memberikan sebuah senyum simpul. "Kalau itu…" Semua mata –sekali lagi minus Sakura– menatap Itachi penuh-penuh. "Rahasia."

Reaksi para murid beragam. Ada yang menghela nafas. Berteriak kecewa seperti 'yaahhhh' panjang. Menimbulkan sebuah paduan suara baru yang sumbang dan lucu. Itachi tersenyum simpul. Membuatnya terlihat ramah.

"Berapa umurmu, Sensei?" Tanya gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata membingkai wajahnya.

"23 tahun."

"Masih lajang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Itachi terkekeh karena para murid perempuan bersorak gembira–minus Sakura.

"Berapa nomor _handphone, Sensei_?"

"Itu juga rahasia." Itachi tersenyum ramah. "Sudah cukup pertanyaan perkenalan ini, jika ada pertanyaan, bisa dilanjutkan kapan-kapan. Mari kita mulai absennya." Itachi beranjak duduk ke kursi guru. "Angkat tangan jika namanya kusebut."

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Hadir." Tangannya meraih udara dengan semangat.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hadir."

"Nara Shikamaru."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Nara Shikamaru." Itachi kembali mengulang sambil mendongak dari buku absennya.

"Dia tidur, _Sensei_." Jawab anak bertubuh tambun seraya menunjuk seorang anak lelaki yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meraih kapur tulis di atas mejanya dan …

_Bletak!_

Wajah siswa yang melihatnya meringis. Mereka menatap kapur yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja Shikamaru. Perlahan si pemuda sendiri terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang sukses terkena ciuman hangat sang kapur dan menatap benci pada kapur tak bersalah di dekatnya.

"Nara-_san_, pergilah ke kamar mandi. Basuhlah mukamu dan kembali kemari!" Kata Itachi lancar dan halus.

"Baik, _Sensei_." Dengan malas Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar.

"Permisi, _Sensei._" Kata Shikamaru sambil menyeret kakinya ke pintu.

"Jangan ada yang tidur di kelasku." Itachi mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut. Sangat lembut hingga membuat beberapa siswa merinding. "Mari kita lanjutkan." Itachi kembali pada buku absennya. "Yamanaka Ino."

"Hadir."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"H-ha-hadir_, Sen-sei_."

"Haruno Sakura."

Kembali tak ada jawaban.

"Haruno Sakura."Kali ini agak keras.

"Hadir."

Itachi memandang gadis merah muda yang sedang mengangkat tangan. Gadis itu menatap buku dan bukan padanya. Kesal sedikit merayap padanya.

"Haruno-_san_, perhatikan jika gurumu sedang berbicara." Ujar Itachi.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Dia memberikan atensi penuh pada orang yang mengaku guru itu. Emeraldnya tampak datar. Dia mengenalinya sebagai pemuda yang tadi berada di halaman sekolah bersama Sasuke.

"Baik_, Sensei_." Itulah jawaban singkatnya.

**To be continued…**

.

.

**See you next chapter**

.

.

**a/n:**

**Maaf sebelumnya, karena telah menghapus cerita yang lama**

**Saya updet ulang ceritanya. Yang dulu benar-benar berantakan. Banyak typo dan bahasanya benar-benar kacau. Yah meskipun yang ini juga masih kacau sih... #****_peace_**

**Tolong beri masukkan pada cerita ini and enjoy it...**

**Arigatou minna-san,**

**sign,**

**Teratai putih**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

**Takane no ringo**

**.**

Pair: Uchiha Itachi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: crime/romance

Rate: T

Warning : tidak menjanjikan EYD, crackpair, typo(s)

.

**Chapter 2**

**Apel, Uang dan Kebaikan**

**.**

**12.45 pm**

**Kelas 2-1**

"Sakura, kau masih marah?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari kotak bento untuk menatap Ino. Ah, Ino masih membahasnya. "Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Ino masih tak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Iya." Mendengarnya Ino langsung memeluk erat Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau marah,Dekorin-chan," kata Ino lega. Sakura membalas pelukan Ino, menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Setelah ia rasa perutnya berontak, dijauhkannya Ino dari tubuhnya.

"Menyingkirlah, Ino!" Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu begitu saja. " Ino tertawa puas. "Kau membuatku ketakutan hanya dengan kemarahanmu."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Gadis musim semu itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari sahabat–atau begitulah Ino menyebutnya-nya. Sakura tak suka diganggu.

"Aku mau apelmu, Sakura." Ino menunjuk apel di atas meja Sakura. "Boleh?" Wajahnya memelas.

Ino melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sakura setelah merasa Sakura mulai membencinya tindakannya. Sakura semakin menatapnya tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak butuh jawaban,

"Bukankan kau alergi apel?" Jawabnya kesal. "Jangan membuatkan kesal dengan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu."

Ino tidak mundur dengan tanggapan dingin dari sang sahabat. Sambil tertawa Ino menarik kursinya mendekati meja Sakura.

"Kenapa, sih kau suka sekali dengan apel?"

Ino tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sakura. Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya melanjutkan sesi makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda karena gangguan dari Ino.

"Jawab, Sakura?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Setelah menyuap telur gulung terakhirnya, Sakura menutup kotak bentonya yang telah mengambil apel yang tadi tergeletak di mejanya. Sakura terdiam sesaat, menatap apel di tangannya.

"Apel memiliki kenangan untukku," katanya lagi, suaranya terdengar melayang.

"Kenangan?"

Sakura memandang apel di tangannya. Dia tersenyum dengan mata penuh kepedihan. Seolah hal itu adalah hal yang sangat berat. Seolah dia kehilangan hal paling berharganya di sini.

"_Dekorin-chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" Ino merasa Sakura berubah secara tiba-tiba. Sakura menjadi lebih murung dari biasanya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Dia mulai menggigit apel merah di tangannya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino barusan.

_Kejadian itu sudah berlalu, bukan? Aku tak perlu mengingatnya lagi._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:Apel, Uang dan Kebaikan**

**.**

**.**

**12.50 pm**

**Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo**

"Lagi-lagi dia." Suara yang terdengar lelah keluar dari seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tegap.

Tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya tertumpu pada lengan kursi yang ia duduki. Rambut panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa apel itu juga di samping korban?" Tanyanya pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya. Tapi, kenapa harus apel? Bukan mawar hitam atau sesuatu yang tampak mengerikan. Apel adalah buah yang anggun menurutku." Tanya pria dengan rambut perak menantang gravitasi.

Dia memegang catatan di tangannya. Mata onixnya memandang lurus pada pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya pria yang masih menopang kepalanya dengan lelah.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Sebuah frasa dalam puisi abad kesebelas buatan Skald Thorbiorn Brύnarson mengatakan bahwa apel adalah makanan untuk orang mati," Pria mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan mata sehitam jelaganya pada pria berambut perak itu. "Dan dalam mitologi Yunani, apel adalah penyebab terjadinya perang troya secara tak langsung."

"Oh, apakah itu sebabnya dia menaruh apel di samping korbannya? Memecah perang kecemasan pada kita?"

"Entahlah …," pria berambut panjang itu menghela nafas, "Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud orang ini. Dia selalu memilih korban secara acak."

"Ah, benar juga. Tidak ada satupun dari para korban memiliki kesamaan." Pria berambut perak itu memberikan pendapatnya. "Dalam pembunuhan berantai, biasanya korban memiliki kesamaan. Tapi, selain apel yang ditaruh di dekat korban, tidak ada lagi kesamaan lain."

"Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat," Pria itu memberi jeda. "Ah Hatake, aku ada janji dengan putriku. Dia sudah berkali-kali memaksaku untuk cek kesehatan. Jadi, setelah ini aku akan pergi."

Hatake Kakashi menjawab dengan hormat kemudian berkata, "Putri anda sangat perhatian. Semoga beruntung dengan hasil tes kesehatannya,Senju-sama."

"Ah terima kasih, Hatake."

Kakashi beranjak pergi dari ruangan sang atasan setelah menunduk hormat padanya. Tak lupa menutup pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Senju Hashirama' tanpa suara gaduh.

"Lagi…," Hashirama menghela nafas. "Tanpa petunjuk sama sekali. Dia selalu melakukannya dengan rapi, tanpa noda. Pembunuh ini sebenarnya mengincar apa? Apa tujuannya?" Hashirama mengambil file yang ada di depannya.

Matanya menelusuri huruf-huruf yang tercetak pada kertas _file_ dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya telah melayang jauh menerka-nerka pikiran pembunuh kali ini.

"Jejaknya selalu menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus."

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:Apel, Uang dan Kebaikan**

**.**

**.**

**06.30 pm**

**Konoha gakuen**

Koridor sekolah sangat lengang. Semua siswanya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Sepi mulai berkuasa di dalam luasnya sekolah. Dari jendela sepanjang koridor, terlihat pohon-pohon sakura mulai mekar, meskipun belum banyak –karena masih menguncup– suasana musim semi telah mulai terasa.

Langit perlahan merubah wajahnya. Temaram cahaya mentari senja menerobos jendela koridor, membentuk bias jingga dan bayangan hitam panjang. Pemandangan senja hari yang mulai membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Suara sepatu mengalun pasti di sepanjang koridor. Mata emerald yang terpaku pada jalan di depannya,tangannya memegang buku-buku tebal,merapatkan pada tubuhnya.

Berjalan dalam diam, gadis bersurai musim semi itu mulai menikmati sore tenangnya. Ino sudah pulang meninggalkannya. Bukan karena Sasuke–seperti tadi pagi– melainkan karena toko bunga milik keluarganya sedang mendapatkan banyak pesanan. Orangtuanya meminta anak gadis mereka agar cepat pulang untuk membantu. Sedangkan Sakura, daripada berdesakan untuk pulang, ia lebih memilih mendekam dalam perpustakaan dengan puluhan buku di sekitarnya. Menjadi petugas perpustakaan ada gunanya juga, bukan?

Ia menawarkan diri sebagai petugas perpustakaan pada kepala sekolah. Pekerjaan yang tidak menghasilkan uang memang. Tapi dengan sukarela dia lakukan karena kecintaannya pada buku. Buku selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kepala sekolah memang orang yang pengertian. Pria yang telah mulai beranjak tua tersebut membiarkan Sakura menjadi petugas perpustakaan dan memberikannya kunci perpustakaan padanya. Orang ketiga yang memegang kunci setelah Kepala Sekolah Sarutobi dan Kurenai-_sensei_.

Sakura mendapati lokernya yang berada di tengah-tengah susunan loker yang memanjang sepanjang koridor. Buku-buku yang membebani tangannya ia taruh ke dalam loker. Ia melepas _uwabaki_nya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu pantofel hitamnya, kemudian ganti menaruh _uwabaki _ke dalam loker sepatu.

Setelah memastikan semua telah beres, Sakura kembali berjalan keluar sekolah menghampiri halte bus. Selagi menunggu bus datang, ia mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil yang terselip di saku seragamnya. Catatan pada kertas kecil yang ia temukan terselip di buku matematikanya. Pasti Shizune yang menaruhnya di sana.

_'Arigatou gozaimazu,_

_Rekeningmu sudah ku isi. Silahkan di cek_

_untuk memastikan. Sekali lagi,_

_terima kasih sudah menyingkirkannya.'_

Sakura menghela nafas. Apa manusia selalu serakah? Seperti pria ini yang mampu membunuh saudaranya sendiri untuk uang? Ia memberikan pertanyaan retoris pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memasukkan kertas tadi ke dalam sakunya.

Dia merenungkan peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Berangkat ke sekolah, ditinggalkan Ino di halaman sekolah, berbincang dengan Naruto, dan kedatangan pria bersurai hitam panjang sebagai guru baru di sekolahnya. Bukan hari yang buruk.

Tak seperti malam sebelumnya. Dimana dia harus melakukan pekerjaan yang mengerikan. Harus mengotori tangannya lagi dengan darah. Sakura sudah jatuh terjerumus. Dia tidak menyesal. Toh, dia menyukainya perasaan saat ia memegang pistol ,pisau, senapan atau senjata-senjata berbahaya lainnya. Terasa menegangkan.

Ditatapnya jalanan di depannya.

"Haruno?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia mencari suara yang memanggilnya.

"Uchiha-_sensei_." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya demi kesopanan. Itachi berjalan menghampirinya.

Uchiha-_sensei_ tersenyum ramah padanya. "Ah ternyata benar kau gadis yang membaca buku tadi pagi. Belum pulang?"

"Belum, _Sensei_."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah setengah jam yang lalu sekolah bubar?"

"Tadi masih membereskan perpustakaan, _Sensei_." Sakura menjawab jujur.

"Begitu, kah? Apa kau sedang menunggu bus?"

"Iya_, Sensei_."

Uchiha-_sensei_ terdiam sesaat. "Sama denganku kalau begitu."

Sakura mengernyit bingung,baru sadar akan beberapa kejanggalan. Tadi pagi Uchiha-_sensei_ turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Sasuke dan sekarang dia berdiri di hadapannya. Kenapa sekarang dia berdiri di halte bus dengannya? Kemana perginya mobil tadi pagi? Dicuri? Atau mobil itu berjalan sendiri?

"_Sensei_, kemana mobil anda?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Oh, masalah itu. Hari ini aku ada urusan dan meminta Sasuke pulang dulu," Uchiha-_sensei_ tertawa canggung.

Sakura berpikir sejenak_. Apakah anak SMA boleh mengendarai mobil?_. "Sensei, kenapa anda sendiri belum pulang? Dan anda punya hubungan apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Kau selalu tak memperhatikan orang bicara, ya? Aku ada urusan dan tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke … itu ... rahasia," Ujar Uchiha-_sensei_ usil.

Sakura terdiam. Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan percakapan tidak penting ini. Uchiha-_sensei_ tidak akan menjawabnya. Percuma. Toh bukan urusannya juga.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Uchiha-_sensei_.

Sakura memandangnya curiga. Uchiha-_sensei_ yang menyadarinya langsung mengayunkan tangannya sambil menggeleng. "Aku hanya penasaran, apakah kita satu arah? Jika ya, kita akan naik bus yang sama bukan?"

"Perumahan di dekat kawasan kuil Asakusa,"Gumam Sakura pelan.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:Apel,Uang dan Kebaikan**

**.**

**.**

**07.14 pm**

**kawasan perumahan kuil Asakusa**

Mentari sudah mulai turun ke peraduannya. Angin senja menyapa pepohonan dan suasana senja yang hangat ini menghampiri setiap makhluk yang ditemuinya. Emerald Sakura memindai sekelilingnya. Taman kawasan ini sudah sepi,hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang masih memiliki urusan. Seperti seorang anak beserta orangtuanya yang berlarian kecil menghampiri air mancur di tengah taman.

"Ini daerah rumahmu, kan?" Suara Uchiha-_sensei_ membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Iya, _Sensei_." Sakura telah bersiap untuk turun dari bus.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Uchiha-_sensei._

"Hai', _sensei_." Sekali lagi Sakura membungkukkan punggungnya pada Uchiha-_sensei_ ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti. "Kau juga berhati-hatilah di jalan, _sensei._" Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar turun dari bus.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**a/n**

**Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada silent readers, yang telah meng-fav, mengfollow dan yang sudah mereview… :)**

**Btw, aku penasaran, apa readers suka cerita semacam ini? Maksudku yang bertema pembunuhan kayak ini atau yang berbau romantis semacam giniro tsuki? Aku benar-benar penasaran dari dulu dan semoga ada yang jawab hahaa**

**Eleanorde****, terima kasih. Apa prolognya memang bagus? Aku senang ada yang menyukainya hahaha**

**jasmineforme, yah Itachi memang misterius. Tapi identitasnya gak akan sesulit itu untuk ditebak hahaha**

**Febrichan2425, yaps benar banget. Karena apel itu makan orang mati #acungkanjempol**

**gekanna87****, satu lagi jawaban benar hahaha. Sakura memang seorang assasin alias pembunuh bayaran...**

**Michi-chan****, maaf ya sempat menghapus cerita ini hehehe #peace**

**Alya Fadila****, ah terima kasih, senang ada menyukainya...**

**Cantik****, nah itu aku gk kepikiran. Aku menulis cerita ini pas SMA, jadi tinggal menyuntingnya. Gak kepikiran buat nyesuain kayak NIM anak kuliahan hahaha**

**Aku minta maaf atas kekurangan fic ini,dan aku menerima kritik dan saran dari para readers…**

**Arigatou,minna-san…**

**Sign,**

**Teratai putih**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teratai putih

Mempersembahkan

**Takane no ringo**

Pair: Uchiha Itachi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: crime/romance

Rate: T

Warning : tidak menjanjikan EYD,crackpair,typo(s)

Summary: kau tak tahu?/tahu apa?/apel adalah makanan orang mati./

**Chapter 3**

**Permintaan**

**10.55 am**

**ruang guru Konoha Gakuen**

"Kurenai-_Sensei_, apa kau sudah mendengar tentang Genma-_Sensei_?" Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai ungu bertanya pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tentang apa, Anko-_Sensei_?"

"Kudengar dia akan segera menikah," kata Anko antusias.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"Pacarnya perawat dari rumah sakit pusat Tokyo."

"Wah, Perawat? Kira-kira kapan kita mendapat undangannya?" Kurenai mulai bersemangat.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja perkembangannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganmu, Uchiha-_Sensei_? Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Anko menatap Itachi yang sedang mengambil air di dispenser dekat mejanya.

"Pacar? Hahaha," Itachi menoleh pada Anko. "Belum, Anko-_Sensei_."

"Benarkah? Kau pria yang tampan dan pintar, mengherankan sekali jika kau belum punya kekasih," Ujar Anko penasaran.

Itachi terkekeh lembut. "Saya memang belum punya seorang pun, Anko-_Sensei_. Anda tadi terlalu memuji saya," Itachi meneguk air yang ada di tangannya. "Permisi, Anko-_Sensei_, Kurenai-_Sensei_." Ia beranjak kembali ke kursinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Uchiha-_Sensei_." Anko mengerling nakal pada Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum dari kursinya seraya mengambil buku.

"Hush, jangan begitu, Anko," Tegur Kurenai.

Tepat saat itu, seorang siswa dengan mata sepucat susu masuk ke dalam ruang guru menghampiri meja Itachi. Siswa itu berjalan dengan ketegasan menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan berhenti tepat di depan meja Itachi.

"Permisi, Uchiha-_Sensei_," suara baritone si siswa berhasil menarik perhatian Itachi. "Saya ingin mengantarkan tugas yang anda berikan." Siswa itu menyodorkan tumpukkan kertas pada Itachi.

"Taruh di atas tumpukkan tugas 2-2, Hyuuga-_san_."

Neji menaruh tugas sesuai instruksi Itachi.

"Apakah sekarang anda akan ke kelas kami, _Sensei_?"Tanya Neji.

"Iya. Pergilah dulu aku akan segera menyusul."

"Baik, _Sensei_." Siswa yang terkenal dengan prestasinya di bidang kendo itu meninggalkan ruang guru dengan langkah tegasnya kembali.

Itachi menyiapkan buku dan peralatan mengajarnya. Sepanjang ia mengajar di Konoha Gakuen, ia menikmatinya. Sangat malah. Murid yang ramah, rekan yang toleran, dan keadaan sekolah yang tenang membuatnya nyaman.

Rasanya sudah seperti mempunyai rumah kedua. Kehangatan yang diberikan lingkungan barunya tidak dapat diberikan melalui lingkungan lamanya disebabkan oleh sikapnya yang sangat bertahan dan tertutup. Terlalu banyak hal negatif daripada positif di sana. Segala hal di sana sedikit banyak memberikan dampak buruk padanya. Tak semua buruk memang. Namun, jika kau dipaksa berpikir berat selama berjam-jam, bukankah manusia akan muak?

Itachi menghela napas beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau mengajar, Uchiha-_Sensei_?"

"Iya, Gai-_Sensei_," Itachi menoleh pada pada pria yang sedang duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. "Saya duluan, Gai-_Sensei_."

Sayup-sayup Itachi mendengar suara Gai yang mengatakan sesuatu semacam 'Anak muda memang harus bersemangat!'.

Itachi sadar, tempat ini hanya untuk sementara. Dia tidak akan selamanya ada di sekolah. Mengajar dengan santai dan penuh ketenangan. Dia sadar, ketenangan ini semu.

Namun Itachi dengan jujur akan mengatakan, menodongkan pistol ke kepala manusia akan lebih mudah dibanding menghadapi ratusan kantung hormon berjalan. Betapa keras kepalanya mereka yang mulai mencari identitas diri sendiri. Betapa rapuhnya mereka yang berada di persimpangan kedewasaan dan kekanakan. Betapa cerobohnya mereka yang terkadang berpikir tanpa memakai otaknya terlebih dahulu. Dan betapa-betapa lainnya yang masih berlarian di otaknya.

Itachi berhenti di belakang jendela yang menghadap ke halaman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga musim semi yang bermekaran. Matanya terpaku pada pohon rimbun bunga sakura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar?" Matanya terpana melihat bunga sakuraa. "Musim semi telah datang."

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:Permintaan**

**.**

**.**

**11.15 am, ruang kelas 2-1**

Tak banyak hal yang dapat dilihat disini. Kelas yang notabene berisi anak dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata tidaklah ramai seperti kelas-kelas lain, yang jika tanpa adanya guru tak ada bedanya dengan suara kembang api musim panas.

Kelas ini tenang. Aktivitasnya pun terkesan membosankan. Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan Chouji yang makan camilan di sampingnya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang entah bermain apa. Hinata yang serius dengan buku catatan biologinya. Gaara yang sibuk memainkan bulpennya. Ino yang asyik membaca novelnya. Sisanya sedang berdiskusi tentang pelajaran.

Jangan lupakan satu hal, Sakura yang tengah menatap catatan pribadinya. Sebuah buku kecil yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Shizune padanya. Isinya? Beberapa gambar pistol dan senapan yang dijual di pedagang gelap dunia bawah. Beberapa nama kimia beserta penjelasannya. Racun dan kolom berisi permintaan akan jasanya. Tanpa penjelasan pun, Sakura tahu itu adalah permintaan yang akan mendatangkan uang ke dalam rekeningnya.

Emerald beningnya ia fokuskan pada deretan kolom-kolom itu. Tangan kirinya menelusuri rangkaian huruf di buku catatannya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala merah mudanya. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah permintaan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Menunjukkan senyum pedih.

"Selamat siang."

Sapaan hangat terdengar mengalun menabrak dinding kelas. Sakura menutup buku catatannya. Saat ia akan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, sebuah kertas kuning jatuh di atas mejanya. Diambilnya kertas kuning itu dan tersenyum membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana.

_'Kau lambat, Sakura. :p'_

"Shizune _nee-san_,"bisiknya perlahan.

Sakura menyelipkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam buku catatannya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Emereldnya fokus pada pria di hadapannya. Di depan kelas tepatnya.

"Selamat siang, _Sensei…_"

"Apakah tugas kalian tadi sulit?"

"Tidak juga, _Sensei_." Naruto membuat gerakan meremehkan.

"Ada, _Sensei_. Nomor 2 B,"gadis pirang sahabat Sakura membuka buku matematikanya dan menunjukkan coretan-coretan matematika yang rumit. "Saya bingung dengan cara kuadrat sempurna, _Sensei_."

"Oh, kalau itu mudah saja. Kau bisa menggunakan cara lain. Seperti perkalian dengan sejenis." Itachi mengambil kapur di tempat kapur di bawah papan tulis.

"Yang itu saya sudah mengerti,_Sensei_. Saya belum paham yang menggunakan cara kuadrat sempurna,_Sensei_," Ino menatap Itachi penuh kejujuran. "Tolong jelaskan yang ini, _Sensei._"

Itachi menghampiri ino. "Yang mana?"

"Ini_, Sensei_." Itachi mengamati soal di atas meja Ino. Setelah meminjam pensil Ino, Itachi mulai mencoret-coret buku Ino dengan penjelasan rinci.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai beraktivitas, memfokuskan mata pada buku pelajarannya. Atau seperti Tenten yang tangan dan pandangannya mengarah ke bawah meja. Novel picisan ternyata. Sakura memindai kelas kembali dan berhenti di bunga sakura yang ada di luar jendela.

Matanya menerawang, pikirannya terbang pada catatan kecil Shizune. Permintaan tadi sangat menarik perhatiannya. Permintaan dari seorang pengusaha muda. Membereskan kutu yang mengganggunya menguasai bisnis yan berpusat di Akihabara. Lagi-lagi masalah uang. Manusia memang serakah.

Lagipula, alasan klien bukan urusannya. Membicarakan masalah kliennya, membuatnya berpikir lebih dan dia tidak suka itu. Itu bukan urusannya. Yang penting, mereka membayar jasanya sesuai kesepakatan.

"Haruno, apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" Suara berat Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura berpaling menatap Itachi.

"Tidak, _Sensei_." Suaranya terdengar setengah melamun.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah, mungkin sedikit pucat karena kelelahan. "Apa kau sakit? Jika sakit lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak, _Sensei_. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri." Itachi meninggalkan Sakura. Berdiri di depan kelas sambil menjelaskan soal-soal rumit yang diajukan para muridnya.

Sakura menatap kosong pada papan tulis yang penuh akan rumus-rumus limit. Pikirannya terbang kembali. Mencoba mencari hiburan yang akan membuat otaknya istirahat sebentar. Dia tak perlu takut akan ketinggalan pelajaran, toh dia sudah menguasai materi itu dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:Permintaan**

**.**

**.**

**04.30 pm**

**Toko bunga Yamanaka**

Ino sedang menyiram bunga-bunga ivy yang mekar. Bunga yang berbentuk bulat dan biasanya digunakan untuk dalam rangkaian bunga pernikahan. Dia sangat asyik dengan kegiatannya, tak memperhatikan sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura mengelilingi toko bunga keluarga Ino. Toko ini seperti sebuah _greenhouse _yang sangat indah. Hampir semua jenis bunga ada di sini. Tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga amaryllis yang memancarkan kesombongan. Sakura tersenyum lirih. Amaryllis itu terlihat sangat angkuh dengan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya. Jemarinya membelai lembut kelopaknya, seolah takut akan merusaknya. Menyedihkan sekali bunga ini. Keangkuhannya hanya akan bertahan tak lama setelah dia mekar. Tragis.

Sakura melangkah meninggalkan amaryllis. Memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar membuatnya sedikit melepas… rasa penatnya.

"Hari ini Anko-_Sensei_ benar-benar menyebalkan," Celetukan tiba-tiba Ino mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Membedah kodok hidup? Jangan bercanda. Aku tak tega, Dekorin-_chan_." Tangan Ino masih memegang selang yang sekarang ia arahkan pada rimbunan bunga zinnia.

"Kau saja yang penakut. Kodok-kodok itu bahkan dengan rela membiarkan perut mereka dibelah," timpal Sakura enteng.

"Kau sama mengerikannya dengan Anko-_Sensei_," mutiara biru Ino memandang Sakura ngeri, " Tadi kau juga tanpa beban membelah perut kodokmu. Aku bahkan sempat melihat Kiba meringis seperti mau muntah dan Hinata hampir mau pingsan." Ia kembali fokus pada zinnianya.

"Itu kan tugas praktik. Aku tinggal menganggap kodok-kodok itu sudah pasrah menerima takdirnya."

Sakura berhenti di depan sekumpulan mawar berbagai warna.

"Takdir untuk mati?!" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Terkadang Ino terlalu perasa. Bahkan untuk tugas yang akan mempengaruhi nilainya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi pembunuh."

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Hanya seekor kodok tak akan membuatmu masuk neraka. Lagipula itu untuk pengetahuan," ujarnya dengan nada biasa. "Masih baik tadi membedah kodok. Bagaimana jika tadi kita disuruh membedah burung?" Mata Ino melebar. Sakura tahu akan hewan kesukaan sahabat pirangnya. "Atau bahkan manusia." Sakura sukses membuat membuat kedua bola mata Ino hampir lepas.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan, Haruno Sakura." Ino hampir kehilangan suaranya.

Sakura tertawa. Ia mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam tas yang tersampir di pundaknya. Sebuah gigitan mendarat di perut apel yang ada kini ada di tangannya.

Mata hijau emeraldnya tertarik untuk memandang sekumpulan mawar di depannya. Mawar kuning yang akan mekar lebih tepatnya. Sakura merunduk dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada kelopak yang belu mekar. Menghirup aroma yang bahkan belum keluar.

"Kiiroibara."

Sakura mendongak mendapati Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis pirang itu tengah mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tahu apa bahasa bunga dari kiiroibara?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ino ikut merunduk dan menyentuh kelopak bunga mawar kuning itu. "Orang-orang barat mengatakan kiiroibara adalah lambang pengabdian dan kesetiaan."

"Arti yang bagus."

"Souka?" Tanya Ino perlahan, membuat Sakura tak mengerti. "Di negara kita. Jepang. Kiiroibara melambangkan kecemburuan."

Hening…

"Perpaduan yang jelek sekali."

Ino tertawa mendengar komentar Sakura. Ia menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Ino…"

"Hm?"

"Tolong beri aku beberapa tangkai bunga ini," katanya seraya menunjuk bunga mawar kuning di depannya.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**kiiroibara :mawar kuning**

**a/n:**

**Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada silent readers,yang telah meng-fav,mengfollow dan yang sud****ah mereview…**

**Febrichan2425****, bentar lagi hehehe**

**4krn****, Really? Terima kasih**

**Aku minta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini,aku menerima segala kritik dan saran melalui review kalian dan akan sangat bahagia menerimanya serta akan menjadi penyemangatku,jadi tolong beri aku apa yang ada di pikiran kalian …**

**Arigatou,minna-san…**

**Sign,**

**Teratai Putih**


End file.
